


Where You Need To Go

by greymatteragain



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymatteragain/pseuds/greymatteragain
Summary: The TARDIS takes the Doctor where he needs to go.  Jackie meddles.





	Where You Need To Go

Sometime after Canary Warf  
Weeks passed as he floated in the Vortex, grieving and trying to pull himself together. No Rose. No Donna. He hadn't cared for himself, hadn't eaten enough, slept enough. Bathed, even.

But it was time. He couldn't leave Rose's things for just anyone. He couldn't bear for her things, her memories, to be pawed through by strangers. And his tenuous relationship with Jackie ... he couldn't let her things to be touched by some random ... person.

Jackie had raised such a magnificent daughter, and he'd never told Rose, never been brave enough, and it was too late. He had run out of time, and now Rose would never know. Not really, not from his own lips.

April 3  
He parked the TARDIS in the living room, in front of the telly, just as Jackie asked he never do, and stumbled out the door. Shattered, he looked around the room, not knowing where to start.

He dropped to his knees and covered his face. Overwhelmed, he sobbed once, then tried to pull himself together. Trying to breathe. He had a day, maybe two, before someone arrived to check on Jackie.

"What the bloody hell are you parked there for?" Jackie's voice was abrasive.

The Doctor jerked back, shocked. Wide-eyed, he scuttled back on his bum and rolled to run into the TARDIS. Running to the console, he tried shutting door, but it wouldn't close. Of course, Jackie followed him inside.

"Where's my daughter?!"

He pulled her hoodie against his chest, not having it far away the whole time since he'd ... lost her. He tried to speak, but couldn't. He covered his face, inhaling her scent, he needed to tell Jackie. Jackie had to know Rose was ok, fine, living her life - the Doctor choked back a sob.

"Did she ..." Jackie's voice was quiet, scared. "Die?" She whispered.

Still unable to speak, he shook his head.

Dimly, he heard Rose's voice, "... translates to Bad Wolf Bay... no touch ... Mum's three months gone ... I love you!"

The Doctor sobbed, curling about the hoodie, knowing the TARDIS was replaying those last moments they had together. He still couldn't breathe, his respatory bypass wasn't functioning and he dropped to his knees. Finally, with one shuddering inhale, he broke, sobbing uncontrollably, as he had not been able to before. When he lost her, when he said goodbye. He felt arms around him, sensed rather than heard shushing and cooing and wrapped his arms around the person. Jackie. Rose's mum. Mum. Mummy.

Jackie realized her daughter was alive, and with her, and she was glad. Trying to soothe him, she knelt down and rubbed his shoulder, and it broke her heart to hear him, calling her mummy. Hyperactive alien with hedgehog hair, so old, so bloody full of himself, calling her mummy.

Jackie put her arms around him, just as he cuddled into her, resting his head under her chin. She held him, just like she did Rose when she was upset and needing a cuddle, she brushed her fingers against his temple - and his emotions slammed into her. 

For a moment, she couldn't breathe. She clutched at him, and moaned in pain. She could feel what he was feeling. It hurt so much. It hurt like Pete dying. Only a thousand times worse. Pete wasn't alive, locked away, he was gone. There was closure, with Pete. And Pete had left her a child. A piece of himself that she could love.

Jackie looked over her shoulder at the frozen image of her daughter. Anguish and loss and the person she loved unable to touch. Knowing he was alive. Not having a baby to love to help make it even a little less soul-wrenchingly painful.

She made her decision.

\--  
Canary Warf, June 7  
"Stop!" Jackie backed away from Pete, pointing at the Doctor. "Just stop!" She inched closer to Rose. 

"Jacks, there's no time!"

"There is enough time!" She shouted. She turned to Rose. "Did you mean it, will you stay with him for forever?"

Rose blinked, surprised. How did her mum know? She nodded, "Yeah, I did."

Jackie took Rose's hand and squeezed, but didn't let go. She turned to the Doctor and pointed at him, "And did you mean it, Time Lord, when you said she could spend the rest of her life with you?"

He looked a bit surprized, imaptient and a bit like a little boy squirming at being put on the spot. He nodded. "Yes," he said.

Jackie nodded, satisfied. "Doctor," she began, the Doctor looked at her and their eyes locked, "I consent and gladly give."

The Doctor jerked back in surprise. "Where -"

"You best make sure you tie her to the magclamp things! Don't want my baby ending up in some void where she's not safe, now do I?"

The Doctor bobbled his head, confused. 

"Anytime after April 3rd. You didn't stop by between then and today." Jackie kissed Rose's cheek. "I love you and am so, so proud of you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, mum." Rose answered.

"Be sure to bring the grandbabies to see their gran, yea?"

Rose blinked, "We're -"

"And tell him to wear a different suit, so I know he's not the same him." Jackie held her daughter's cheeks, "I have my second chance, and this is yours. Don't waste it." She kissed her daughter again.

Jackie released her daughter and quickly gave the Doctor a hug and stepped back, hands on his shoulders. "Don't waste it." She paused, "And tell her your name." She said quietly.

She whirled around and grabbed the device from Pete and put it around her neck. "Love you," she nodded and pressed the button, winking away.

"Later, Boss." Mickey said, "Bye, Rose."

Rose gave Mickey a stunned, somewhat guilty smile and nodded.

Pete nodded at them, and they pressed the devices and were gone.

They were both silent for a beat, then the Doctor clapped his hands. "Right! Yes! Where were we?"

\--  
The Doctor gripped her hand, lacing his fingers through hers and looked around at the room. Then his eyes landed on the white wall his nightmares had disappeared into. He pulled Rose against him, wrapping his arms around her, gazing at the wall, as he saw an after-image of a terrifying timeline: himself, alone, Rose trapped away from him forever. He held her just a little tighter.

He relaxed a little when he felt her squeeze him around the middle, her face burried against his shoulder.

"Let's get the hell out of here." He said and pulled her out of the room, arm wrapped around her shoulder.

They decended the stairs, past dead soldiers and destruction. They found the TARDIS and entered, and he quickly put them into the Vortex. He never said a word.

He still had not let go of her, which Rose was fine with, really. But he was so ... quiet.

The Doctor nodded to himself, satisfied they were away, and pulled her into the depths of the TARDIS. Still in shock at what he had seen, he couldn't let go of Rose, had to keep her near, had to know she was safe and with him.

They arrived at her room, she was still a bit confused at her mum's words, and the Doctor's silence, but didn't question it. He was acting ... weird. And quiet. That wasn't like him at all. She was expecting him to leave, but he didn't. He just ... followed her in, shutting the door behind them.

Still not letting go of her, he shuffled them over to the bed, reluctantly let go of her - with one hand, the other still wrapped around her - and pulled back the duvet and sheets. "Shoes," he said, manouvering her into a sitting position. He sat next to her and kicked off his own shoes and waited, looking a her expectantly.

She gazed at him, confused, then half shrugged and kicked her own shoes off. 

He guided her into a prone position, spooned around her and pulled the bedding over the top of them. Threading one leg between hers, wrapping his arms around her and burying his nose in the back of her neck, he sighed, relaxing just a bit, but not quite.

Rose was silent for a moment, still confused, "What -"

"I saw a possible timeline." He whipsered. The lights dimmed. "Locked away, in Pete's World." He continued, quieter. "I lost you." He squeezed her.

Rose grasped at his arms. "You could've, I mean, you 've found a way to get me, right?"

The Doctor was silent for a moment. "I ... don't think so." 

Rose gasped, squeezed tighter, and didn't let herself relax.

Impossibly, he pulled her closer. 

\--

The Vortex, Date Unknown  
They held each other, silent, for a long time. Niether could sleep, both were exhaused. 

Rose wanted to ask him about what her mum had said. Second chances? How was this a second chance? For her. Obviously it was for her mum. And 'consent and gladly give'? What was that about?

She was sad, too. She knew it hadn't hit her, yet. That she'd never see her mum again, she guessed she was still in shock. It didn't help that the Doctor was acting strange. The cuddling was nice, though.

The Doctor was worried about what Jackie had said. Not that she had given her consent for a hand-fasting, or the suggestion that he tell Rose his name. These were things he wanted. To be propperly bonded, married, to his Rose. Oh yes he wanted them.

But how the fuck did Jackie know that?

"Marry me."

Rose was still for a moment, then slowly turned. "What did you say?"

The Doctor propped himself up, hovering over her, he touched her cheek. "Be my wife. I'm not sure if we're compatable, genetically, but I'm a genius, I could figure out a way, if you wanted, maybe, someday, to have -"

"Are you askin' cause my mum's gone?" Rose was indignant. "Because if that's pity, I-"

"I love you." The Doctor was calm, now. Quite. "I love you and am asking if you'd consider becoming my wife."

Rose's mouth snapped shut. Slowly, she lifted her hand, hesitated, then caressed his cheek. The Doctor's eyes fluttered closed and he tilted his head into her touch. 

"Yes," She whipsered.

The Doctor opened his eyes and gazed down at her. Slowly, he leaned down, brushing his nose against hers, before glently touching his lips to hers Slow, tenative sips of her lips.

Her arm circling his shoulders, threading her fingers through his hair.

He moaned and deepened the kiss.

Slow and gentle caresses. Her hands were almost too warm, when she slid her hands under his shirt and touched skin. Emboldened by her explorations, the Doctor slipped a hand under her top and caressed her ribs, wandering up, tenative as a schoolboy, towards her breast. She moaned and he smiled when his hand covered her breast.

Rose exploded out the of the bed, eliciting a wimper from the Doctor. He reached for her, then stopped when he realized she was frantically taking her clothes off. "Oh, yes," he whispered, "brilliant idea." He hopped out of her bed and did the same, a little less frantically, because he was busy watching Rose's magnificent body come into view. He began to hurry it along when he relized he might keep her waiting if he didn't. And he assuredly did not want to keep Rose waiting.

They met in the middle of her bed, facing each other, on their knees, naked, and suddenly unsure. Rose hesitated for a moment, then pulled him down with her, until he covered her body. It felt amazing, and if felt unreal. She ran her hand up and down his body, reveling in his weight on top of her, the feel of him pressed against her belly. 

His skin was cool, but not too cool. Except that part of him, that was nice and warm. She ran her hand down his back, to his bum, and around the front, grasping him firmly. "Inside," she whispered undulating against him.

He moved, shifted, "But -"

When he shifted again, she pulled him into her. They moaned in usinson and stilled. She was so wet. He settled on top of her, his Rose, propped himself on his forearms and brought his hands to her cheeks. He caressed her cheeks with his knuckles, but did not move. "May I?" he caressed her temples.

"Touch telepath, right?" She breathed and squeezed.

"Yes." He hissed.

"Yea, I'd like that," she squeezed him again, "you inside me."

He filled her mind, feeling her under him, feeling himself inside her. Bliss.

And he felt her love, rolling into his own conciousness. Seeping in, around, under and through barriers. He was lost, for a moment - or was it eternity? The breadth and depth of her love for him ... stunned him. 

He felt her squirming beneith him, and began to move. Sliding in and out of her, feeling her pleasure at his pleasure. He flattened himself against her and licked her jaw, just under her ear. He wasn't pleasuring his Rose enough, though. He shifted, pulled her leg around his hip and pushed into her again.

She threw her head back and moaned. 

"Yes," he hissed. He dropped his head down and began sucking on her neck.

He neither knew nor cared how long they thrust and rolled and ground together, but locked together, body and mind, the orgasm was simulatneous.

"Oh!" Rose exclaimed, her eyes snapping open.

"Hmm?" The Doctor pressed against and into her, trying to go deeper.

"What -"

"Secondary penis." He gasped, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Oh," she tightened her legs around him as she felt ... something deep inside her womb. "Ok."

\--  
Powell Estates, April 4  
Jackie had not slept. She'd been drinking tea all night. The TARDIS and the Doctor had just disappeared. She didn't understand, and she was scared, but she hoped it would turn out right.

She'd been thinking a lot about Pete. Especially knowing Rose had been with him when he died. How much it had really meant for her to have Rose. How glad she was to have a baby to love and care for and raise. She'd just barely been 20 years old when she'd had Rose, and was, apparently, going to meet a new Pete, a different man, but the same man, in just a few months.

She'd always wanted more babies with Pete. She wasn't too old for that.

Jackie heard the TARDIS and stood up, she and walked to the kitchen door, watching the spot where the TARDIS had been parked the previous day. She watched as it solidified into existance. She held her breath, waiting to see who would come out.

Rose stepped out first, and Jackie sighed and relaxed. The Doctor followed her and Jackie arched her brow in surprise. "No many men can pull off a red velvet suit."

Rose grunted in amusement. "I'll be pulling it off, later," she mumbled and grinned as the Doctor wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. He still couldn't let go.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head, somewhat embarrassed, somewhat pleased.

"Did it work?"

"Yep." The Doctor replied, popping the p.

Jackie nodded. She didn't know what to say, or ask. "You an' the TARDIS just disappeared around me."

The Doctor frowned. "And yet, you still remember." 

"Is that bad?" Jackie asked.

The Doctor said nothing, frowning in thought. Eventually, he shook his head. "I'm not sure." He glanced back at the TARDIS. "You were inside the TARDIS?"

"Yes."

The Doctor hummed in thought, absently caressing Rose's abdomen.

Jackie saw the motion, and remembered Pete doing the same thing to her, when Rose had been inside of her. "You pregnant?" Jackie asked her daughter.

"Oh! Yes, she is!" The Doctor chortled gleefully.

\--  
Pete's World, Canary Warf  
Jackie sighed. "I've got four grandbabies." 

"What?" Mickey asked, shocked.

Jackie grinned. "I still remember the first, uh, timeline? When they were seperated. Himself said it was 'cause I was inside the TARDIS when I," she scrunched up her nose, "made the decision to change it."

"Why did you?" Pete asked, putting his hand on her lower back.

"'Cause I could feel it, him, what he was feelin'. Called it empathy, he did. Bein' seperated from her, and I saw this, thing, projection? When Rose said goodbye. They were hurtin' so much, Pete. Was worse than when you died." She rubbed a tear away. "'cept I had Rose, and neither of them had anyone to make it hurt ... less."

Jackie turned to Mickey. "She changed, Mick. When we helped her get back to him that one time. It changed her. It would have been 'orrible for her, here." Jackie took a deep breath. "So, they got pregnant with the first one right away, but the last time I saw her, yesterday, she said she was about 386. They'd come visit every day for me, but it was years, sometimes, for them." She shrugged, "time travel."

"The minute she met him, I was out of the picture," Mickey shrugged philosophically.

Jackie nodded and patted him on the shoulder, "He's got two penises."

"No! I did not need to know that! Ever." Mickey scowled.

fin


End file.
